The End
by The-Artist-64
Summary: The time has come for good ol' Twelve after a fight with the Master...but something has gone terribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor had just defeated the Master. It cost him a life, however. Looking at his dying companion, Emily, brought pain to his tired old face. Screaming, in fact. He had imagined all of his loss. Susan Foreman, the Time Lords, The Ponds, Rose and much, much more. The regeneration energy flamed from his body. In the middle of the burning, the dying Master got back up and started to electrocute the Doctor. "If I die, you're going with me!" he shouted, and collapsed. His body faded away into the wind, as dust. A standard Time Lord death. The Doctor, however, was interrupted while in the regeneration process. This created a sort of, 12.5-ish Doctor, with half of his features from the 12th and half from the 13th. He fell over, injured because his cells were shaken up from the experience.

* * *

He wore the tattered tuxedo of his predecessor. It was torn and smoldered, looking almost like a dark robe. He made his way to his TARDIS, which had actually exploded in his fight with the Master. The police box grown back again, accept this time fitting his current personality. It was a stone sarcophagus, with the engraved 13 faces of the Doctor. Inside was a simple, gloomy looking control panel, surrounded by menacing stone walls. The light was red, like in a dark room. The twisted Doctor sat down, the memories in is brain shaken up. He pulled out a sonic screwdriver, the one his predecessor used. It had a red light and a shiny golden body, with the word 'Doctor' engraved. "Doctor." Memories popped up in his head. His father, a doctor of the law. "Valeyard." his head spun with memories. 6. 12. 1. All meeting with the Valeyard. It was clear, it made sense now. He turned on the TARDIS and made his way to the past of Gallifrey.

"It seems about time to set phase one in motion." he said. A loud, screechy sound blasted from the engines, and the TARDIS was off through the inky black time vortex, the only light being the crying souls of those lost.

* * *

The Valeyard went to Gallifrey, and stole a dark robe. He put the Doctor on trial and attempted to destroy the planet. To the past Doctor, it had seemed that his plan had failed. But the Valeyard had actually got just what he needed.

"A paradox corrector. It will leave me unharmed if I murder my past self." he told grimly to a tied up Rose, whom he had stolen and made into a sort of 'companion'.

"The Doctor will come and save me! I know he will!"

"Quite the opposite really."

"Who are you!" she screamed, and the Valeyard turned around.

"I'm the Doctor."

"What? No! Impossible! The Doctor is a hero, he saves lives! You're not the Doctor, please tell me that!" she screeched again. The Valeyard determined whether or not of to dispose of her.

"Now I shall spare you for that little outburst, but only because I need you. I am the Doctor. You see, a Time Lord's first regeneration can have odd effects. After the first collapsed with exhaustion, a part of me ran away, a dark, depressed, doubting corner of my mind. This form manifested into the Watcher, and returned to me at my fourth regeneration. It stayed there, and made a new, young Doctor, the fifth. the form was gone for too long, so it almost became a person itself. The fifth was fighting a battle for control over the mind with this form. After each regeneration, he got darker, ruder, and more greedy. Finally, about a week ago, I saw something so painful...I lost it...we became one."

"No...It's not true! I don't believe you!" the Valeyard picked up his sonic screwdriver, a burned a part of her hand, which left her screaming and crying for the Doctor. The Valeyard set his TARDIS for his next location: I.M Foreman's Junkyard, November 23rd, 1963.


	2. Chapter 2

The sarcophagus landed in the junkyard, near a police box sitting down firmly. An old man was talking to a young man, with a girl standing by.

"Not until we're satisfied that Susan isn't here and, frankly, I don't understand your attitude…" said the young man. The Valeyard crept slowly towards them, listening in.

"Oh, yours leaves a lot to be desired." said the elder man. The Valeyard leaned closely, ready to press the button on his screwdriver.

"Will you open the door?" asked the young man. Suddenly, the old man started burning, and screamed horribly. The young man took the girl in hand, running, and two adults listening in, standing on a fence screamed, looking for help. The elder man, the young Doctor in his first incarnation, was dead.

"Why did you kill grandad!" she screamed, arms balled in fists.

"I am your grandad, Susan."

"How do you know my name? Leave me alone!"

"Clearly you do not love me, do you. Nobody loves me. Those who disobey shall die!" he raised his voice, in a burst of rage and pressed the button on his screwdriver. The boy jumped in front of Susan, the laser hitting him.

"Ian!" she screamed. She lunged at the Valeyard, who simply knocked her out. He walked back to his TARDIS, red and blue lights of police cars following him.

* * *

"How could you do that!" cried Rose, shaken up by the twisted Doctor.

"I did. I'm the Doctor...no! Valeyard! I am not the Doctor! I'm the Doctor! BWAAAAHHH!" he screeched, confused. Rose decided to reach out to him. He was, after all, still the Doctor. She smiled.

"That's right! You're the Doctor, the Doctor!" she said, laughing too, seeing a chance of the Valeyard redeeming himself.

"NOOOOOO!" Thoughts beamed in his head at light speed, giving him a headache. 'He was the Doctor, he had a human mother, he remembered being a friend of Koschei...no...Koschei was his son...no! He killed the Doctor, the Doctor never existed. The Valeyard did...' it was so confusing and painful that he regenerated into his other incarnation, the thirteenth. You could see the Watcher being breathed out, leaving a young, black haired man, physically the age of 23. He looked around the room, mortified at what he had done.

"I can restore the universe. There's only one way though..." he said, untying Rose.

"And you can get more lives and live forever, right?" she asked. The Doctor looked at her, forlorn. He turned off the paradox machine.

"As a final wish...please...let me see the happiest moments of my life." he pleaded. Rose teared up a little, but stopped. She needed to be mature about this. The Doctor told her the times, she set the TARDIS to each time, and they were off.

The Twelfth Doctor, meeting his most favorite companion that felt like a daughter (Emily). The Eleventh Doctor and his marriage to River Song. The Tenth Doctor, being reunited with Sarah Jane Smith. The Ninth Doctor, meeting Rose. The Eighth Doctor, kissing Grace. The Seventh Doctor, enjoying Paradise Towers with Mel. The Doctor smiled, and said "Skip the Sixth." He and Rose laughed. The Fifth Doctor, enjoying Paris with Peri. The Fourth Doctor, meeting K-9 for the first time. The Third Doctor, having his exile lifted. The Second Doctor, sitting in his TARDIS and reading 'Moby Dick'. "The simple moments are always the best." said the thirteenth. Finally, the First Doctor looking at his son's face for the first time; Koschei's face.

"The Master was your son?" Rose asked, curious.

"Yes. One day he got stuck in a time wrap and ended up in the time that I was a boy. We were friends, him never knowing I was was his father." he said. "Now, bring me to 1992, the outskirts of London, my granddaughter's house." he added. The TARDIS arrived on Susan's doorstep.

"Granddad? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yes. Susan, I'm going to die, and I would like to do so near my beautiful granddaughter." he said, trying to hold back tears.

Tears were shed by Rose and Susan. They stood, leaving Susan's children in the house. The sun had set, and the Doctor stood far away.

"My life was...fantastic. You, and others made it so. Thank you." he handed the key to the TARDIS to Susan, entrusting her with it. "Travel all of time and space. You are young, you haven't even regenerated. Though my book is closing, yours has just opened." he smiled. Flames started to burn from his body. "Geronimo!" he shouted, as the flames burned brighter and brighter. It got so bright that everything was white, everywhere. Then, it had disappeared. He was gone, and Susan walked back to the TARDIS, to bring Rose back to her home. The Time Vortex was restored, a beautiful, brilliant white again. All across the universe, the Doctor was mourned. Rose went home, and Susan brought the TARDIS to one more place.

* * *

An old man stood, waiting for his granddaughter to come back from school. She ran towards the First, and stopped at the doors of the other TARDIS.

"Grandpa?"

"Yes Susan?"

"I love you." she hugged the young Doctor, who was confused to how the hug was so long and emotional.


End file.
